


Loose Stiches

by traveltigress



Series: Moira Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveltigress/pseuds/traveltigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas is really bad at mending clothes, so Moira helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Stiches

After a long day of fighting rouge apostates and templars they were finally able to camp for the night. Some ram was cooking, the tents had been set up, and it was the perfect time to relax and recoup. Solas had just come back from a nearby stream and was mending a torn sweater, badly. Moira caught sight of his broad, uneven stiches and had an almost compulsive need to fix them. Although she did not want to offend him by asking, she felt the ever-increasing need to help overwhelm her. She finally gave in and asked, “Solas, can I please help you with that?”

“Do not worry yourself,” he said, “I have it well in hand.”

Moira took a moment to gather her thoughts then responded, “It is only that the way you are fixing it, you will soon have to repair it again. It would not take me much time to do it myself, and I need to do something with my hands anyways.”

Solas sighed deeply and resigned, “As you wish, lethalan.” She received the clothing and quickly got to work undoing what he had done, then sewed it up again. Soon after finishing she found a tear on the shoulder, which she mended as well. That is when she found a patch of many terribly mended seams running down the back. “No wonder you wear so many layers,” she teased, “If you didn’t the wind would blow right through you.”

“What do you mean, lethalan?” he asked with concern and surprise on his face. He scooted closer to see what she was referring to. “Look at this!” gesturing to his sloppy needlework. “Your stiches are so wide I can stick my finger through them!” She glanced over to catch his reaction when she saw the state of the other sweater he had on and shouted, “Creators! How do you stay warm? There are holes all over this thing! You look like one of those fancy colored Chandry windows. Here, give that to me and I can fix it.” He obligingly took off another layer and gave it to her. All he had left was an undershirt, with more holes in it.

Moira’s head fell into her hands, “By Sylaise, Solas. Has no one ever taught you how to sew? Here, give that to me as well and I will have it all patched up.” Solas obligingly took off his last layer and gave it to her as well. Moira glanced at him and was caught by the view of his lean musculature. She started wondering how it would feel with his arms around her, pressed up against his chest. “Have I done something wrong, lethalan?” intoned Solas. By the Creators she was staring. She buried the face in her work to hide the blush creeping across her cheeks, but then she was engulfed by his heady smell. She snapped her head back into place, mumbled an apology, and hastily focused solely on her work. What she couldn’t see was Solas having difficulty keeping his eyes off of her.


End file.
